


Tu deseo,  mi orden

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ha estado practicando en secreto la maldición Imperius, ¿qué es lo que se propone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu deseo,  mi orden

Había practicado el hechizo con frecuencia en Crabbe y Goyle, ellos nunca se quejan de que les hace, por la misma razón hubo otros objetivos: Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, quienes también les sirvieron para realizar correctamente el obliviate, pero su objetivo principal estaba ahora completamente a su disposición.

Pocas cosas lo habían divertido tanto desde hacia tiempo, había que decir que obligarle a hacer ciertas cosas a Nott había sido realmente bueno y que habría valido la pena aunque lo hubiesen descubierto, pero esto... realmente no tenia precio.

No fue fácil, aunque tampoco demasiado complicado, solo tuvo que colarse en los vestidores de gryffindor, cambiarle el jabón por uno de su autoría y esperar... 

Cuanto se divertiría ahora que ya lo tenia.

Porque era eso, solo una cuestión de posesión. 

Harry Potter estaba ahora a su disposición. 

\- No- se corrigió rápidamente,- ahora, Potter será mío. 

Una pequeña sonrisa de lado le cubría el rostro, dándole un aire de superioridad que remarcaba su brillante mirada. 

Poco le costó llevar a un desorientado moreno con el imperius hasta aquella aula desierta acondicionada especialmente para sus entrenamientos. Apenas si perdió tiempo haciéndolo saltar en un pie, tocándose la punta de la nariz u ordenándole que fuera una gallina. La droga que utilizó solo lo dejaría aturdido poco mas de hora y media, y no sabia cuanto tiempo desperdició esperando a que saliera por su propio pie del vestidor. 

En un primer momento solo había pensado en obligarle a hacer una estupidez, algo lo suficientemente grave para que perdiera muchos puntos y el respeto de sus amigos, pero ahora que lo tenia enfrente no podía dejar de satisfacer sus ansias con él. 

Lo dejó parado en el centro de la habitación mientras buscaba el disfraz que había usado con Parkinson. 

”Es una pena que tuviera que obligarla a hacer cosas que serian mejor que salieran de ella”, se lamentó. “Es horrible que tenga la imaginación de un elfo domestico para esto.” 

Desde lejos comprobó que le entrara e incluso le hizo unos rápidos retoques con magia para adaptarlo a él. 

Tal era su interés en verlo ya vestido que ni cuenta se dio cuando lo obligó a hacerlo y se maldijo por perder la oportunidad de verlo desnudo, aunque... 

Del disfraz original quedaba poco, casi nada. Solo las pequeñas orejas y la cola, que en este momento parecía tener vida propia, eran del traje negro inicial. 

Ahora una musculosa cortada a la altura del pecho con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación era el antiguo corsé. Los largos guantes fueron reemplazados por un solo brazalete, el derecho, al igual que las altas botas por una correa, idéntica al brazalete, en la pierna izquierda.   
El ajustado pantalón que tan bien había resaltado las piernas de la morena no era mas que un par de tiras que cubrían apenas lo necesario de la anatomía masculina. 

Los plateados ojos lo recorrían entero. 

Toda esa gran extensión de piel bronceada pronto tendría dueño. 

Apenas apartó la vista para apuntar la varita hacia un sillón cercano y convertirlo en algo mas cómodo para ambos. Retrocediendo se acercó hasta el nuevo mueble y se recostó en él.

\- Ven hasta mi- fue la orden que haría que todo comience. 

Las orejas que tan adorablemente asomaban por la cabellera azabache se habían parado para no perder detalle de lo que su amo le ordenara. 

Con una gracia inesperada el gryffindor caminó hasta él. 

Un pie delante del otro, moviendo la cadera al son irreconocible de su propia respiración, mientras que una traviesa cola negra se contoneaba apareciendo de a instantes tras su dueño. 

Verlo gatear sobre sí no hizo mas que avivar su ya despierta excitación. 

Aquellos ojos verdes que tanto brillaban ahora estaban apenas empañados a causa de la maldición. 

\- Siéntate. 

Maldijo una vez mas su suerte. No es que en realidad quisiera quejarse, pero tenerlo presionando con todo su cuerpo su miembro erecto era bastante doloroso.   
Un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios y observó con atención la conmoción que causo a su gatito. 

\- ¿Quieres ordenes?- preguntó sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.- Acerca tu rostro al mío.

El trayecto era corto pero parecía que aquel cuerpo no entendía las ansias que el otro sentía. Decidió ayudarlo pasando sus brazos por la cintura, obligando a Harry al encuentro.

Aquella boca clamaba por ser degustada. Unos pequeños mordiscos y un par de lamidas fue todo lo que necesito para terminar de convencer a la razón de que aquello era un millón de veces mejor que lo que había hecho con Pansy.

\- Bésame. 

Los labios se entreabrieron y su boca se dejo recorrer con pasividad. 

La pasión solo era parte de Draco y se enojo por ello con el entregado moreno.

\- Gime. 

Sus manos ya habían apresado los compactos glúteos del gato. El sonido lascivo que había ordenado lo volvió mas atrevido y empezó a degustar aquellos sonrojados pezones, que eran sumamente sensibles. Sonrió contra el dorado cuerpo sin dejar su tarea, aquel era un descubrimiento interesante. 

Con apenas susurros le ordenó acomodarse bien cerca suyo y tocarse. 

Draco quedo hipnotizado con los gestos de su mascota.

La esmeralda mirada no se apartaba de sus ojos mientras dos pares de manos lo recorrían entero. El torso y sus sensitivos pezones, aquella cintura cortada por el cuero, y, por supuesto, el invitado tan esperado, el miembro erecto asomándose casi totalmente por aquel pedazo de tela. 

Sus manos se debatían entre volver al cuerpo de su dueño y darse placer, o en hacerlo con aquel que tenia acaparada toda la atención. No valía de nada tal disputa, pronto tomaron rumbo a la tela que todavía cubría la erección del moreno. 

Jugar con ella era exquisito. Nunca lo había hecho por otro pero estaba empezando a querer degustar aquel manjar que tenia antes sus ojos.

Ahora podía sentir aquel placer que le devolvía con aprensión su novia cuando las escasas veces había accedido a hacérselo. Le encantaba sentir la inquieta lengua sobre su miembro, la cálida humedad que lo recorría y la escasa estrechez que lo contenía. Y ahora que estaba del otro lado no podía dejar de sentirse igual. 

Aprovecho, en un descuido de su inconsciente, a liberar su injustamente aprisionada erección y a realizar un hechizo de lubricación sobre la pequeña cavidad escondida entre los glúteos.   
No estaba seguro de que tanta preparación necesitara Potter, pero si él disfrutaba simplemente devorándolo también prometía ser la panacea entrar en él. 

Estuvo tentado a dejarlo correrse pero creyó que ya le había dado demasiados gustos a su esclavo. 

Guiarlo fue la tarea mas ardua e evitar moverse tras obligarlo a bajar completamente lo fue aun mas. Eso había sido un gran error, ya que estando perdido en sus deseos no recordó que el león no sentiría dolor pero que su cuerpo si reaccionaria a la intrusión cerrándose.

Incluso respirar le empezó a ser doloroso, se sentía oprimido completamente. Vio como los ojos esmeraldas se nublaban aun mas y poco a poco formaban lágrimas. 

Se había excedido. 

Por un momento se arrepintió de aquello, de todo lo hecho. No podía dejar de pensar que traerlo había sido un gran error. Su cabeza no hacia mas que mostrarle escenas de Azkaban, Dementores y de la perdida de su estatus y su cordura. 

”Para que esperar, lo que hice ya es un gran síntoma de que la he perdido.” 

Un gran suspiro involuntario salió de su boca cuando el apresor se movió. Primero un poco hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo. Instintivamente llevo sus manos hasta los glúteos del gryffindor y le secundó en la tarea.

Arriba, abajo.

Dentro, fuera. 

Las fuertes manos doradas se sujetaban de los delgados hombros ayudando al cuerpo a darse el soporte necesario para apresurar el movimiento. 

Arriba.

Abajo. 

Arriba. 

Abajo. 

Arriba. 

Abajo. 

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estaba preocupado por ti. No dejaste ninguna nota y no te llevaste el mapa. No pude localizarte por ningún lado. 

Acababa de empezar el día y así le recibía, con reproches de su amigo. Estaba convencido que eran eso, solo reproches.

\- Harry, podría haberte sucedido cualquier cosa y nosotros no nos hubiésemos enterado. Herm apenas si pudo pegar ojo...- dijo en un suspiro.- Si te fuiste a merodear bien podría haber avisado.

\- ¿Para que vinieras conmigo? 

Ahora Ron estaba enojado, ya no daba resultado su táctica de falsa preocupación y solo quedaba al descubierto que el también quería tener un poco de aventuras. 

\- No había de que preocuparse.- Intentó calmarlo el moreno.- No fui a ningún lado. Me quede en la sala de menesteres practicando un poco... 

\- ¿De enserio?- preguntó desconfiando el pelirrojo. 

\- Que respuesta te convencería. 

\- Que me dijeras la verdad me basta- fue la sentencia que recibió a cambio. 

\- Esta bien... esta bien- dijo levantando las manos y dándose por rendido.- Estaba cumpliendo algunas ordenes... pero nada grave- aclaró.- Al contrario, muy placenteras- comentó con una sonrisa en la boca.


End file.
